


Our Pale Destiny

by RickishMorty



Series: Hogwarts' Drabble [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: During the first Magic War, Lucius Malfoy come back home to Narcissa, who is waiting for him.





	Our Pale Destiny

"Lucius ... Lucius, oh my God ..."   
The woman continued to utter his name among the sobs, squeezing him spasmodically, her clawed fingers at his cloak, with the desperation of someone who never wants to ever leave someone else.

The man stroked her hair, looking ahead. He hated his inert, bloodied and wounded arm, abandoned along his side: he cursed it, prevented him from embracing her, from holding her, from making her feel that he was there, physically, that he was alive, that he was with her.

He felt the impulse to stifle his tears by choking her too, on his chest. He didn't want to see her suffer. Never again.  
His caress suddenly stopped; he clasped the woman's hair between his fingers, pushing her face against him, causing her a suffocated gasp.

"Shh... I'm fine. I'm fine... I'm here "  
He continued stroking her hair, still keeping her face hidden on his chest, until those words came into her head and her breathing didn't calm down, making her slowly loosen her grip on his cloak, but without leaving him.

The man put his mouth on her soft blond hair, breathing in the scent with his eyes closed, intoxicated with that fragrance that he had feared for a long time to never breathe again.

He kissed her hair, softly, depositing small muffled kisses on those golden wires.

The rain descended incessantly out of the window, and only a few distant rumbles of prying thunders accompanied the background of the incessant drops of water.

They were in a small shelter of love, as if the evil had remained all out, looking for them.

The room was without light, grey, in a melancholy and sad atmosphere. In the shadows, illuminated by the sun's rays that had been preserved in the clouds, there was a man and a woman. There were the Malfoys, huddled in a painful and desperate embrace, with the hope of being able to unite forever in one thing, without ever being separated again.

A crumpled, tear-stained newspaper was left on the table.

A large headline filled the main page:

"CLASH BETWEEN AUROR AND DEATHEATER, DEATHS FROM BOTH SIDES"

Lucius lifted his wife's face, taking a tear with his own thumb. He looked at her blue eyes, still shining from the long crying that had been unleashed. Those tears were for him, like her.

"I'm here... I'm fine," he always said the same words that were never enough for her, in a low, reassuring, but touched voice.

"Lucius..." she approached his face to kiss him, finally.

A child began to cry, interrupting every feeling for an instant, and breaking the grim atmosphere that trapped the room.

Lucius smiled, and approached with his wife to the cradle, looking down at his eldest son.

They both smiled. While Narcissa wiped her wet cheeks, she took the baby in her arms, then looked at her husband.

"Draco... Your dad is here..."


End file.
